The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a high-frequency power amplifying device (high-frequency power amplifying module) and a wireless communication apparatus with the high-frequency power amplifying device built therein. The present invention relates to, for example, a technology effective for application to a cellular telephone of a multiband communication system, which has a plurality of communication functions different in communication frequency band.
An AMPS (Advanced Mobile phone Service) of an analog system, which has heretofore been used and covers the North America all over the land, and a so-called dual mode cellular telephone wherein digital systems such as TDMA (time division multiple access), CDMA (code division multiple access), etc. are built in one cellular phone, have recently been used in a North American cellular market.
On the other hand, a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) system and a DCS (Digital Cellular System) system both using a TDMA technology and an FDD (frequency division duplex) technology have been used in Europe and the like. “Nikkei Electronics” issued by Nikkei Business Publications, Inc., the July 26 issue in 1999 [no. 748], P140 to P153 has described a dual mode cellular phone wherein a GSM whose use frequency ranges from 800 MHz to 900 MHz, and a PCN (another name for DSC) whose use frequency ranges from 1.7 GHz to 1.8 GHz, are integrated into one. The same reference has described a multi-layered ceramics-device in which passive parts are brought into integration to downsize the whole circuit.
A dualband-oriented RF power module has been described in “GAIN”, No. 131, 2000.1 issued by the Semiconductor Group of Hitachi, Ltd.